Phil Eggtree
"Alright, that's it. I'm getting out of this school." - ''Phil Eggtree - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - RT= - RT2= }} |gender = Male |relatives = Smiley Sundae (Girlfriend) |favorite thing =Logical Thinking |least favorite thing =Falling Into Lava Pits |appearances =All Entries |image4 = |image4 text = }} '''Phil Eggtree' is the main protagonist of the Riddle School series. A young student at Riddle Elementary school, an incident that results in him being transferred to a special class leads to him escaping the school. A witty, clever, and smart child, Phil uses these traits of his to escape not just his school, but a government-sanctioned facility, and an alien organization.e Origin & Creation The first Riddle School game (made in 2006) was originally intended to be a parody of Pico's School and the Madness series, and the main character of the game was designed after the generic Madness character. Upon editing of the game, the character was colored in and morphed slightly from its simple design to become Phil, who had no official last name until Riddle School 3. Phil's last name came from the fake name of creator's Yahoo e-mail address, which was made up randomly on the spot. In RT he is given the title "Stalwart Leader" Characteristics & Design In the first Riddle School, Phil was of short stature, and visibly he had nothing more than a simple green shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes on. His appearance was similar in the second game, however he was taller and his eyes were larger. In the third Riddle School, the graphics became much more detailed, and Phil's green shirt was replaced with a green sweatshirt. His skin is also darker in this game; this could either be perceived as a design flaw or a tan. Riddle School 4 brought Phil's skin back to its original hue as well as changed his blue jeans to khaki pants. Riddle School 5, because of its story progression, disregards the process of Phil's aging over the last three games, and Phil is once again at an elementary school age, the main differences from the first games' design being general graphic improvement and a pale green sweatshirt in the place of his original green shirt. Personality Phil Eggtree, since the beginning of the series, was depicted as a witty child with a sense of humor. He is typically sarcastic (especially to the player), and delivers comments of such manner. Still, he seems to trust the player's actions and does what it tells him to do. He seems to be intolerable of people with low intellect or don't understand him, which may be the reason why he wants to leave school in the first place. Therefore, Phil might be a person interested in being challenged, which may result in his conversations with several people with a higher status than him and his puzzle solving skills , such as: Nit Wit, Mrs. Mooses, etc. Otherwise, he seems to, at least, not express aggressive talking behavior when talking to his three friends. Story NOTE: This section requires editing. Information will be added as soon as possible. Petition to put the story back! Sign here! Riddlefan (talk) 19:31, June 27, 2016 (UTC)riddlefan Trivia * Phil tends to break the fourth wall during the games, by way of speaking to the player directly. An example of this is seen in the second Riddle School game when clicking on the "ididnttrace" drum set; he will say that "the creator of the game probably had trouble drawing it". * Jonochrome (JonBro) used his middle name when it came to giving Phil a name. Gallery EE.jpg|The evolution of Phil's design throughout the games, detailed the "EGGTREE EVOLUTION." The photo contains the idle animation for Phil from the first Riddle School, all the way up to Riddle Transfer (It is likely that Riddle Transfer 2 was not released by the time this photo was conceived). Philpaper.PNG|Phil carrying a stack of paper, as seen in the credits of Riddle Transfer 2. Untitled.png|Phil proposing to Smiley, as seen in the credits of Riddle Transfer 2. PP.PNG|Phil and Phred Whistler in a music class, with appearances similar to their designs in Riddle School 2. ZackSmileyPhil.PNG|Phil and Smiley, being served by Zack. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Riddle school 3 Category:Characters Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle School 2 Category:Riddle School 4 Category:Riddle School 5 Category:Riddle School Series Category:Riddle Transfer